


This Second Front

by Leni



Series: Alternate Realities (Buffyverse) [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Buffy had been in L.A. during AtS5? Drabble collection: 22x100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for exposed1 at the Buffy/Angel CYA Ficathon.

**Conviction**

“Aren’t you going in?” Harmony asked curiously.

Fred looked between the guys and Angel’s office doors.

Gunn pointed at his head. “I’d like this brain to last a day, thanks.”

“I thought they’d stayed friends.” Fred looked at Wesley accusingly. “You never say they were this… angry,” she finished, disconcerted.

“They weren’t.” Wesley seemed equally puzzled. “It seems they’ve channelled their previous, ah, intensity.”

“Sure. Right into a volcano. That was _scary_.”

“Wait. Buffy is staying?” Harmony interrupted, looking worried. “She tried to stake me! That’s against my contract.”

Gunn frowned. “It’s not.”

“I’m so going on strike,” Harmony huffed.

 

**Just Rewards**

“First the Council drops in via my ex, now Spike shows up. Who’s next? Xander?”

On the couch, Buffy raised an eyebrow. “I knew you never liked him.”

“Nope. Wanted to punch him on a regular basis.” Spike snickered. “I’d still pick him over _you_ any day,” Angel shot.

“Things have changed,” Buffy said softly.

“Yeah, the whelp is pretty okay these days.”

“You’d rather go with him?” Angel sounded hopeful.

Spike answered with a smirk and sitting besides Buffy. “I prefer L.A.’s view.” She smiled pleasantly.

Angel looked in disbelief. “Please! I _invented_ that line.”

Spike’s middle finger protested.

 

**Unleashed**

Buffy blocked his way. “Where are you going?”

Angel pointed at the screen. “To explain.”

She shook her head. “That girl is naked, caged and won’t remember last night. Let’s add two and two in the real world, shall we?”

He wordlessly stepped back.

“Men!” Buffy rolled her eyes. “And you were letting him?”

Everybody looked taken aback.

“Newsflash, people. Angel being boss doesn’t mean he won’t make mistakes. Lots.”

“Hey!”

“Amen.”

Buffy glared at Spike. “I’m not talking to you.” She glanced at the screen, winced. “And if she doesn’t stop screaming, I won't be talking to her either.”

 

**Hellbound**

Spike kept attempting to touch Buffy’s hand. Angel scowled as Buffy grinned when their fingers met. “It’s unfair. I didn’t try to kill her more than he did.”

“Spike _is_ nice.”

Angel crossed his arms. “Nicer than me?”

“Look, he was with her through a lot while you…”

He studied the ceiling. Carefully.

“…weren’t.” Fred bit her lip. “Sometimes a girl needs a friend.” Her eyes strayed to Wesley. “No strings attached. No expectations. Just a friend being friendly.”

A big smile was present as Angel turned back to her. “So, Buffy isn’t interested in him?”

Fred blinked. “Uh… Uh-huh?"

 

**Life Of The Party**

“Buffy!” Lorne walked up to her. “Let me admire you, Slaygirl.”

Buffy smiled condescendingly and twirled around.

“Precious!” He clapped. “You’ll be the belle in this ball,” he assured her, then laughed nervously. “Assuming you don’t take your job into my party.”

Her smile dimmed. “About that….”

“Say no more! What’s wrong with you hero-types?” Lorne shook his head. “You want to have fun tonight, don’t you?”

“I guess.”

“See? Always say the truth, Buffy.”

“I thought to call in the Slayers tonight.”

His green skin yellowed.

“But I didn’t!”

He rubbed his forehead. “You and Angel are _killing_ me.”

 

**The Cautionary Tale of Número Cinco**

Spike summoned enough willpower to poke Angel’s chest. “Buffy isn’t going anywhere, mate.”

“Of course she’s not!”

Mutual agreement made both glower at each other and retreat.

“Has anyone thought to ask, dunno, _Buffy_?” Buffy glared angrily, hands at her hips.

“I agree with her. Her heart would make foolproof bait.”

Spike’s fist went through Wesley’s chest. Angel looked ready to follow suit. “Why? There’s a prophecy saying she’ll survive?” he mocked.

Wesley was at a loss. “What’s with you and prophecies tonight?”

Angel shook his head, instead joining Spike in a – loud? hopeless? desperate? – attempt to change Buffy’s mind.

 

**Lineage**

“It’s over now, isn’t it?” Buffy asked from his bedside. “Wesley proved _something_ up there. I just can’t figure out why killing his father did the trick.”

Angel wouldn’t look at her. “I’ve told you I was never mad at Wesley,” he said into the ceiling.

Buffy shook her head. “ _Sure_. I know you, Angel. Even if I don’t understand you.”

“Do you now?”

She shrugged. “Comes with the ex territory. Didn’t we cover this on Hallowe’en?”

“I’m trying to forget most of that day.”

“Only most?”

He winked at her. “Some parts I liked.”

Buffy’s smile agreed with him.

 

**Destiny**

Spike stared dumbly at the door. He reached out and his hand connected effortlessly with the wood. “Bloody…” A grinning Slayer suddenly tackled him.

“You’re back!”

“Am I?” A smile appeared, slowly. “I _am_.” Then he laughed and caught Buffy’s lips in a kiss. His joy was short-lived, though, as an uppercut connected with his jaw in the next second.

“I’ve wanted to do that for months,” Angel commented, cracking his knuckles. “Want to take your corporeality for a test?”

“There are other ways.” Spike smirked, looking meaningfully at Buffy. “Wanna celebr---?”

A second hit wouldn’t let him go there.

 

**Harm's Way**

“This is nice,” Fred began unconvincingly. “We independent, wild, fun-having women. Just like you said, Harm.”

Both blondes stared at her.

“I never said to invite Miss I’m-So-Wanted.”

“Like I’d known you’d be here!” Buffy shot back.

“Girls, please….”

Neither listened to Fred.

“I don't feel wanted. I feel... confused.” Buffy sighed, twirled the umbrella in her glass. “You could have Spike if you wanted. He’d never say no.”

“He would,” Harmony confessed. “Slayer-loving freak.” But her pout belied the insult. Then, to Buffy, “What’s wrong with you? Spike’s body is back and you don’t want it. Are you _broken_?”

 

**Soul Purpose**

Buffy’s pacing made his headache grow; but she thankfully stopped before his closet. “Not fair,” she murmured, “Mine is so much smaller.” She opened the doors and her eyes widened. “Oh my god, how many shirts do you _need_?”

“Too many years with Cordelia?”

She shook her head. “We’ll need space for my shoes.”

“Okay.” Silence. “What?”

“And a mirror.”

“ _What?_ ”

An eyebrow rose. “Angel, you just got de-Selmithed. You really shouldn’t argue with a Slayer.”

He kept staring. “And Spike?” he blurted out.

Buffy laughed. “Are you really worrying?”

“God, no!” His voice softened. “But I know you do.”

 

**Damage**

“Aren’t you going with him?”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “We aren’t joined at the hip, you know?”

“Please, don’t need the visuals.”

She chuckled and sat beside him. “You okay?”

Spike nodded. “Fred added a little something to the sedatives. Gotta love that girl.”

“Really?”

“Bloody hell, Slayer!” he groused. “Strictly platonic. I won’t be a walking target, if you know what I mean.”

She sniggered. “Thought you thrilled in competition?”

“Sure. When the other guy is too honourable to stake me in my sleep.”

“Yeah.” Her expression darkened. “Watchers can’t be trusted nowadays.”

Spike sighed. “Sorry ‘bout that, pet.”

 

**You're Welcome**

Fred couldn’t stay quiet. “I’m so happy. Cordelia is back! Big point for the good guys, right?”

Buffy nodded, but not nearly as enthusiastically as Gunn did.

“It’ll be awkward, though.” Fred sighed. “Last year she was kind of….”

“Evil?” Buffy suggested.

“Possessed,” Gunn corrected.

“But it’s weirder for you,” Fred continued sympathetically. “New girlfriend meeting the ex… Or are you the ex? Ex-ex? Keeping track is hard.” Belatedly, she noticed Gunn’s abortive movements behind Buffy’s back. “Um. You didn’t know?”

“Angel… and Cordelia?”

“It was more like a vibe, really,” Gunn tried.

“ _Cordelia and Angel_?”

“In a vibe way!”

 

**Why We Fight**

“You never told me. About the submarine? Turning Lawson?”

Spike shrugged. “Guess I was being noble.”

Buffy glared.

“Alright. Way I saw it, I wasn’t winning anything. Angel has stalked you, tried an Apocalypse and given you a complex or ten. I figured you’d seen his worst side already. This? Would only give him pity I-love-you-and-understand-you points. No, wasn’t running to share his dirty secrets with that prospect.”

“I don’t do pity,” she protested.

“Sure you do.” Spike laughed. “I think I should have made that nightmare-bug munch on me.”

“That wasn’t why…”

“You jumped him on that same night?”

 

**Smile Time**

Nina stole a glance at the couple kissing in the lobby, then she turned back to the girls worriedly. “She doesn’t slay werewolves, does she?”

Fred looked confused at the non-sequitur.

For a change, Harmony was completely attuned to the circumstances. “Not really. The ‘vampire’ in Vampire Slayer is pretty specific.” She looked Nina up and down. “Although, with that outfit, I wouldn’t take any chances. Too ‘I wanna do your boyfriend a thousand ways from Sunday'.”

Nina blushed brightly. “I… Is it that obvious?”

“It happens,” Fred said consolingly.

“Not to me!” Harmony’s voice was proud of that fact.

 

**A Hole In The World**

_Angel is kissing her. His mouth travels up her side, brushes sweetly underside her breasts. Good kisses. Always-love kisses. Please-stay…_

_“Stay forever,” she whispers._

_He hovers above her, kisses her lips, smiles. “I’m not touching that blood.”_

_She looks down. Her chest is split open. She frowns. “There’s none.”_

_Suddenly blue pours out and swallows her…_

“Buffy!”

Buffy opened her eyes, focused on Angel’s shaken expression. “Dream,” she explained succinctly.

“Same one?”

Her head shook. “Only the ending.” She shuddered and tried to forget.

_…’Blue is for purity.’_

_Nobody’s voice in nobody’s head._

_She screams as the world turns red._

 

**Shells**

Angel covered the mouthpiece and let out a string of curses that would have surprised Spike if he wasn’t worried about the cause for such reaction.

“Out,” Angel growled.

Everyone stared at him.

“Out! I can’t think with you breathing down my neck.”

Spike was ready to protest; but he reconsidered and headed in the opposite direction as the others, to the private elevator. “I’m checking on Buffy.”

Angel waved him off, for once dismissing Spike’s intrusion, and waited until the blond was out of earshot. “Giles, _please_ …. No, nothing’s changed since yesterday. No. _No_.”

He sighed. This wasn’t working.

 

**Underneath**

Angel had snatched the necklace from Gunn’s hands, when Spike stole it for himself. “No dice, big guy. We go, _you_ go. Buffy will have my head if I don’t bring you back, bedrest or not.”

“Bet you’ll love that.”

Spike bristled. “Of all the times for you to get all martyr-y. Couldn’t do it when Buffy has proof I wasn’t pushing you, could you?”

Angel stared, mouth agape. “You’ve got witnesses!”

Spike’s eyes rolled. "One evil guy and one who’s lost all credibility. Gee, thanks.”

Lindsey looked between the vampires. “Are they always like this?”

Gunn sighed. “Pretty much.”

 

**Origin**

Buffy stared at the plateau in disbelief. This was madness. Angel was opening his mouth to speak, to explain. To _beg._ No! She grabbed his hand, halting him. “How do you dare?” she sneered at the Watcher.

Wesley kept his stance. “This isn’t your business, Buffy. What Angel has done...”

“What has he done? Protect you? Fight for you? Let you handle his _soul_?”

Wesley pointed at Illyria.

Buffy shook her head. “Angel did everything he could.”

“That’s what I fear,” Wesley whispered.

The Orlon Window fell... fell.... _Fell_.

Buffy dove for it; but it shattered millimeters away from her fingers.

 

**Time Bomb**

“Stop it!” Buffy whirled around, glaring at the... whatever – she refused to call it ‘goddess’. “You’re giving me the wiggins.” Illyria advanced indolently, studying her. Buffy felt the annoying scrutiny she’d picked up minutes ago.

“Your body. It holds interest for me. All that power, how do you contain it?” Then Illyria _sniffed_ her.

“Alright! I don’t care if you don’t know what wiggins means,” Buffy gritted through her teeth as she jumped back. “I’m sure I can kill you if I try.”

“I should elliminate you for your insolence,” Illyria commented icily. But she didn’t deny Buffy’s claim.

“Ditto!”

 

**The Girl In Question**

“I should get kidnapped more often,” Buffy sighed happily, leaning against Angel’s arm.

Two vampires screamed out their indignation.

“Quit it,” she mumbled, searching Angel’s neck with her mouth. “You should be happy I’m okay.” She licked the available skin. “ _Really_ okay.”

This time, Angel’s protests were considerably lower than Spike’s. “Luv, he’s evil!”

“I know.” She frowned. “But he was all kindness to me. More than kind, _tempting_. You're lucky I’m a one-guy committed girl,” she told Angel as she reached for his top button. “Problem is, he’s left me... in a mood.”

“Fuck!” Spike whispered. “Stake me now.”

 

**Power Play**

He was kneeling before her, his head buried in her lap. Confessions were over and all that remained was her grieving lover, the man she’d chosen instead of the caricature that’d driven her away earlier.

“I needed you to leave.” His voice was muffled against her clothes. “I… A second front, remember? I’ll also need a second front.”

She caressed his hair. “I was scared out of my mind when I said that. I thought we were going to lose.”

He raised his head and met her eyes.

She read everything in his expression, shook her head. “I don’t care.”

 

**Not Fade Away**

Angel couldn’t close his eyes, couldn’t move a muscle outside his carefully scripted play. _Every demon at the table lay bleeding at his feet. All dead_. That brought his voice back. “You gotta be kidding me!” He chuckled, keeping the scream frozen inside. “I’m sorry. I don’t share well.”

Vail touched her cheek. “Pity.”

Angel sat back, relaxed. _Vail would lose those hands. Finger by finger. He'd make the wizard watch each second of it._ “What? I kill Buffy and I’m in? That’s so… cliché.” _None would survive the night._ He added a wicked smile.

Vail smiled back.

Good.

_Good_ …

 

10/09/06  



	2. prompt - favor

** 501\. Conviction **

Angel took one look at the woman perched on his desk and pivoted on his heels with a muttered curse.

"Oh, no. You don't." In the next moment, Buffy had a grasp on the back of his jacket and was hauling him back in. When he would have torn the jacket and faced her, the door flew open.

"Um." Harmony took a long look at the tableau. Her eyebrows shot up at the half-off jacket. "I was told you'd be shy about the sex." She pouted. "Do me a favor? Wait a week. I bet a month's salary on it."

 

** 502\. Just Rewards  **

Angel looked down at the women sitting before his desk. He'd called one for some solution to his newest, loudest problem - no matter how far-reaching. The other he hadn't called at all, but she'd refused to budge until the problem was settled - except she seemed elated that it'd come up in the first place.

Buffy and Spike. 

As if handling an evil firm wasn't hard enough.

"Can't we put him back in the amulet?" Fred's headshake didn't deter him. "Or send him to another dimension? You're the specialist, Fred; I'd consider it a personal favor." He ignored Buffy's scowl. "Please?"

 

** 503\. Unleashed  **

Time was, he could predict Buffy's actions before she even thought of them. Now, finding an irritated woman in his office, Angel realized he'd missed more than the passing of time through her life. "I don't remember an appointment." He couldn't help the challenging undertone anymore than he could stop his body from preparing to fend off an attack. She was the Slayer, after all. "Can I help you?"

"Help me? That your new pick up line, Angel?" Buffy chuckled at his expression. "Wolf-chick sent you a message: she owes you a favor, and she intends to pay it back."

 

** 504\. Hellbound  **

Angel wasn't surprised when he opened his eyes to find Drusilla's favored child at the feet of his bed. For a moment, it crossed his mind that Spike had come to collect his lover back to their bed, but Drusilla was long gone, and the last lover they'd shared, well… She'd stake the both of them if they even contemplated taking her away from her chosen sleeping spot.

"Even if I recover my body, I'm staying put," Spike started. "Buffy's crazy enough to stick around."

Angel grimaced, but didn't protest. Spike was worse than he'd ever been at walking away. 

 

** 505\. Life Of The Party **

"It wasn't so bad," Fred consoled the downcast Pylean demon, patting his hunched shoulders. "Most people had a great time, barely noticed the… noise. Really."

"The massacre, you mean," Lorne groaned. "The mindless, giant, green demon killing everything until The Slayer stopped it. _The Slayer_. At a W &H gathering." He dropped his head between his hands. "Why didn't I invite Angelina to Jennifer's birthday party, too?"

"So it's true that…." Fred stopped herself, then looked for something positive Lorne couldn't refute, and grinned when she found it. "Everyone loved the party favors. Told you Pylean _gjehk'l_ would be a hit!"

 

** 506\. The Cautionary Tale Of Número Cinco  **

Buffy counted to sixteen before her target raised his head. "You know. For someone who used to live on the streets, your instincts are pitiable. Even Xander could sense me earlier than that." She considered. "Though it was easier if I was carrying his favorite snacks."

"I see no snacks," Gunn responded. "And no reason to be on guard in my own office."

"See? No instincts whatsoever." Grinning as she sauntered into the lawyer's office, she took out one of her stakes and threw it at his head. "Nice," she approved when Gunn caught the projectile. "I'm patrolling. Wanna come?"

 

** 507\. Lineage **

"Don't," Buffy said when Wesley made to stand up. "You're still favoring your side. You deserve a break; few would do what you did."

Wesley thought it over. "Hey, Buffy." She didn't pause, busy filling his cup and collecting a muffin, but she gave a questioning hum. "You've surely heard this before, but I was too much of a moronic prick to say it back then. Sorry you had to send Angel to hell, and thank you for saving the world."

Buffy turned around with an amazed expression. Before Wesley could ask, she chuckled to herself and shrugged. "You're welcome."

 

** 508\. Destiny  **

"What _is_ this about?" Angel roared, rounding about to face the younger vampire. "The past? Can't handle that you couldn't be first in Dru's heart? I have news. I never gave her a choice!"

"Do me a favour! This is more important than that." Spike struck out. "And have you always been so stuck up in yourself? Wait." He sneered at Angel. "You have."

"Always quick to point out someone else's faults." Angel laughed. "Stop pretending. Not Drusilla? Buffy, then. I don't know what you're whining about. You, she trusts."

"Sure she does! You never gave her a choice either."

 

** 509\. Harm's Way  **

Harmony sucked on her drink with such gusto, that Buffy squinted at it, expecting signs of blood. "You can go for your own, you know," the blond vampire griped, giving Buffy yet another glare. "Instead of totally taking the joy out of mine and not even _enjoying it yourself_."

Ignoring Harmony's pout and Fred's alarmed look, Buffy tossed back her own drink. "Subtle, Harm - _so_ not. Cordelia would be disappointed." After the mention of their comatose friend, only the promise of threeway karaoke perked the other two up.

"Titanic song!" Harmony cried.

"Dreamin' Of You!"

Buffy gulped. They both favored Celine?

 

** 510\. Soul Purpose  **

Spike lit up a cigarette and looked out of the office window. "You know. She killed you even though she loved you, and she loved me when I was about to die for her." Despite everything, both vampires had to chuckle at that summary of their relationships with Buffy. "Unlife was simpler before we met her."

Angel thought of New York, of Spike being chained to Drusilla. "But less colorful without those mixed signals."

"Mixed?" Spike chuckled. "Bint's been avoiding me; you don't look like you're about to stake me. Do me one favor and never tell me the details."

 

** 511\. Damage  **

Raised as he'd been, Wesley could understand the Council's position - a former Watcher was still, after all, a Watcher. But his loyalties had shifted; while he once would have bent over backwards for the favor of the Board's members, now he felt secure in his post.

Even if the Council reviled it.

But where Wesley met their decision with calm acceptance, others… didn't. Having been in the boy's shoes once, Wesley cringed as Andrew voiced the negative from the Council. Even Angel looked surprised at Buffy's reaction, but then, he'd been dying the last time this happened.

"They said _what?_ "

 

** 512\. You're Welcome **

On the hallway outside Angel's office, Cordelia stopped next to the blonde she hadn't expected to find in L.A. They leaned against Harmony's desk, side by side as they never had before - and never would again. 

"I guess I'm supposed to thank you."

Buffy smiled. "The world might implode if you did."

"Let's not chance it." There was a pause, then Cordelia charged on. "If you break his heart, I'll return the favor." She reached into her purse for a mirror and cosmetics, and reapplied her lipstick. When Buffy winced, she smirked. "You're lucky I'm on my way out, Summers."

 

** 513\. Why We Fight **

Spike played with a blond strand of hair. She was letting it grow, and it reminded him of a time they hadn't fucked things up. Not too badly, at least. "Your boyfriend will get jealous if you keep sneaking into my room."

She snorted. "This is the _practice_ room, hardly fit for secret affairs. And I'm sure he's got some henchman tailing me - and don't pretend not to know. You two can be total pests."

"So I'm the lesser pest. Don't do me any favors, woman."

"You're yourself. Always yourself." Buffy curled herself closer to him. "I need that today."

 

** 514\. Smile Time **

Angel waited… and waited. Then he snapped, "Stop laughing!"

With great effort, Buffy straightened in the chair. "S-sorry." She did try to meet his eyes - a mistake. She gripped the wooden armrests until something cracked, and bit her lips to prevent another bout of laughter.

Spike did him no such favor.

Mustering all his annoyance, Angel glared at the blond vampire.

That only sent Spike to the floor. "This is too good!"

"I'll have to revisit some choices," Buffy commented.

"You will?" Spike sobered up. At Buffy's expression, he scowled. "That was mean, Buff."

It was Angel's turn to laugh.

 

** 515\. A Hole In The World  **

Coward. Always fluttering around Fred, bringing coffee, and asking whether she'd been eating well. Fred had thought he was _cute_ , 'in a helpful, professional way!' she'd added when Wesley had scowled at the description. His only warning had been that Knox might be currying favor for a promotion, and Fred had shrugged that off.

Now Buffy had Fred's assistant in an inescapable hold. Wesley watched as the man tried to claw his way out, and hoped he'd succeed. The Slayer had been made to protect humanity - Buffy would never mete out the punishment Knox deserved.

Wesley had no such compunctions.

 

** 516\. Shells  **

"Well?" Spike asked from his spot at Angel's bed. For once, Angel didn't care that he was holding Buffy's hand, or that her fingers were loosely curled around his. If Buffy got better, he'd give her the time and space she needed - even when she insisted she didn't need them.

"Yo, Angel!" Spike hissed, careful his voice didn't disturb the sleeping woman. "What did Giles say?"

"'The Council has no fear or favour for a rogue Slayer'," he parroted. Giles had sounded pained at the words, but they'd been said anyway.

"But it's _Buffy_!"

"Seems it's only us who care."

 

** 517\. Underneath  **

Wesley wrenched himself out of Buffy's reach, the touch meant to comfort floated in mid-air until she retracted her hand. "Damn it all," he said, starting to pace again. There was a wildness about this man, a darkness contained in every move that Buffy found impossible to reconcile with the bumbling Watcher she remembered from her high school years.

"Wes!" she called sharply, predator to predator. Comfort had no meaning for him now; she knew that from personal experience. "Fred is gone, yes; but if there's any chance to bring her back, do yourself a favor and _rein it in._ "

 

** 518\. Origin  **

Buffy felt better at Spike's shocked expression. If _Spike_ was baffled by the truth, then her own reaction was understandable.

"His son?"

Buffy nodded.

Spike considered it, then shook his head and shrugged. "Of course. What else would make the bastard jump through so many hoops if not blood - and you," he allowed as an afterthought. Then he smiled and tipped her chin up. "But Angel's secret offspring wouldn't make you avoid him this long." His thumb caressed her cheek. "You tell me what's really eating at you, and I'll tell you why I'm sure the boy favours his mum."

 

** 519\. Timebomb **

Buffy stood before Illyria, their bodies broadcasting their antagonism. But where Buffy always quipped her way through it, and Illyria ignored her, now their intentions reflected in their resolute expressions.

Even if they weren't, the scythe in Buffy's hands spoke volumes.

"Wait!" If Wesley had considered it, he'd have cursed himself a fool; but he jumped between them before second thoughts could catch up. "I helped you," he reminded Buffy. "I could have been selfish, and I wasn't. I crushed my heart in favor of the world - of _you_. You owe me, Buffy."

"Speak," the Slayer said.

Wesley breathed again.

 

** 520\. The Girl In Question  **

He was handsome, Buffy would give her 'host' that. Roman sculptures had been based on that body - a modern day Apollo (that was the sun god, right?) With that physique, charm, magnetism, and… evil. _He kidnapped you!_ a little voice shrieked; but Buffy was distracted by the sheer sensuality of the - _evil!_ \- male before her.

His soft laughter warmed her insides with a delicious thrill. "Angelus will owe me a favor, teaching you better things. The whelp never kept his women properly."

That woke her up.

"You too? One demon wanting to wave my panties at my boyfriend is enough!" 

 

** 521\. Power Play  **

Spike looked between the couple before him. "What's _wrong_ with you two?" He whirled towards Angel, poking him in the arm. "Say the truth. You're just trying to get rid of me."

Angel rolled his eyes. "There are easier ways than ending the world."

"And you tried that before." Spike smirked, then the amusement faded when he remembered why he'd been called in. "No wonder you paired up. Half-scrambled plans and heroics, and I'm the sucker in ashes afterwards. Nuh-uh. I'm done wearing someone else's jewelry as a favor. No w-" After Buffy ended the kiss, he smiled. "I'm listening."

 

** 522\. Not Fade Away **

If history favored the winners, this is what you'd hear:

Nothing happened.

The city wasn't overridden with otherworldly demons. There was no panic on the streets, no unquenchable fires everywhere else. People didn't scream in terror at the attack, and they didn't stay, hopeless, when they discovered the number of their protectors.

Nobody died.

But sometimes, there are no winners at all.

"Are you ready to start negotiations?" Lilah asks, welcoming the trio into the surviving meeting room.

Both vampires take one step closer to the woman between them, and it's she who nods. "Ready as ever. Let's finish this."

 

The End  
19/10/10


End file.
